Baka Ai
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Akito Sohma now has a wife and he ends up being a father to a girl named, Kita. Kita leaves and finds herself with the most popular guy in her school. This story is out of no where, and if you wonder whats going on, you can email me oor my friend, TickToc


FRUITS BASKET MOVIE 1

_**Narrator: Katoru pushes Khayley to the wall, and kisses her, Akito is in pain on the ground.**_

_**Katoru: You know Khayley,...You love me..Not that Fuckin Bastard**_

_**Khayley: NO! (Pushes him away, rushing to Akito's side, she leans him up on her lap) Ak--Akito...Are you ok?**_

_**Akito: (Takes his hand and moves it to her cheek) I--I'm fine Kh-Khayley...**_

_**Katoru: DAMN YOU...TAKING MY LOVE AWAY! CURSE YOU! **_

_**(Katoru starts running towards them with a knife, Khayley holds Akito close to her, Kureno runs in, getting infront to protect Khayley and Akito, Kureno was stabbed)**_

_**Khayley: (Opens her eyes) NO! KURENO!**_

_**Katoru: Stupid fool...**_

_**Kureno: (Teribbly bleeding) Kh--KH--Khayley...Ak--Akito...?**_

_**Khayley: NO! (Lys Akito lightly back on the ground,crawls over to Kureno,lightly moves him beside Akito) Kureno..Akito..Please be alright...**_

_**Akito: Don't worry Khayley..(Grabs her hand)**_

_**Kureno: We'll be ok...(Grabs her other)**_

_**Katoru: KHAYLEY! COME! (Pulls her over to his side)**_

_**Akito: Khayley!**_

_**Khayley: Why Katoru..Why did you have to hurt Akito and Kureno...**_

_**Katoru: Because Dearest,...They are interfearing with our relationship.**_

_**Khayley: No, Katoru, we don't have a relationship together anymore..You need to learn to understand that I love Akito and his family,..And that I love Kureno too, I don't want you to hurt them...You would listen to me if you loved me..Wouldn't you?**_

_**Katoru: (Lets her go) Khayley...You got away with this once...(Leaves)**_

_**Khayley: Akito...Kureno...Are you--**_

_**Akito and Kureno: Khayley,...We're both fine...**_

_**Khayley: Are you sure?**_

_**Akito: My Khayley, we're fine alright...Don't worry..**_

_**Khayley: If you insist...(Calls Hatori, he runs in and helps Kureno)**_

_**Hatori: Akito do you ne---**_

_**Khayley: I'll take care of him,..Please,..Help Kureno..He needs your help.**_

_**Hatori: Alright M'lady..**_

_**(Hatori leaves, Khayley kisses Akito's forehead and lys him comfortably on the bed)**_

_**Khayley: I bandaged all your wounds,..If you need anything else,..I'll be right here beside you Akito...(Takes his hand into hers)...Akito...I'm scared...That He'll kill you...**_

_**Akito: Oh Khayley...Don't be scared...I'll be fine...I promise...**_

_**Khayley: (Kisses his cheek) You should get some rest...**_

_**(As Khayley was walking out the door of the room, Akito smiled and slowly fell asleep, Khayley turns off the light and closes the door)**_

_**Hatori: Khayley...**_

_**Khayley: He'll be alright, I bandaged his wounds and everything...What about Kureno?**_

_**Hatori: Khayely...About Kureno...**_

_**Khayely: N--N--No...It can't be...He--**_

_**Hatori: Khayley...(Pushes her gentley to the wall, keeping his arms around her, as a tear falls from his right eye, he speaks) Khayley..Kureno is dieng...**_

_**Khayley: N--NO...(Tears start forming in her eyes) He said...He said he...He said he would be ok...He can't die...**_

_**Hatori: I--I'm sorry Khayley...I should go tell Ak--**_

_**Khayley: NO!...Well...Hatori, I'm sorry but...I think I should be the one to tell him...**_

_**Hatori: Very well Khayley..I'll leave it to you...I should atleast stay with Kureno..**_

_**Khayley: Yes...Please do...I'll be with you and Kureno as well...(Walks off, back into the room) Akito...I need to tell you something...**_

_**Akito: (Leans up and against the pillows) What is it Khayley...?**_

_**Khayley: (Sits beside him) Kureno...He...Well...Hatori told me...That he's going to die...**_

_**Akito: Kh--Khayley...No...This can't be...Kur--**_

_**Khayley: I know...I'm going to go see Kureno...Ok?**_

_**Akito: (Leaning up) I'm...Going as well...**_

_**Khayley: Akito...You're hurt...**_

_**Akito: I don't care...Kureno...He was the only one closest to me in the Sohma family...I need to be there...**_

_**Khayley:...Oh alright...(Wraps her arm around his shoulder and takes his hand with her other)**_

_**(Khayley helps Akito to Kureno's room, there, Kureno is lying in bed with an I/V in his right arm, he is asleep, Hatori is standing near the window, Khayley sits Akito in the chair beside Kureno)**_

_**Hatori: Akito...You should be in bed...**_

_**Khayley: Hatori, he wanted to come..So I brought him here...**_

_**Akito: Ku---Kureno...(Takes his hand and puts it on Kureno's cheek) Kureno...**_

_**Hatori: I'm going to leave, Khayley,..You and Akito should stay here with Kureno...**_

_**Khayley: Ok...**_

_**(Hatori leaves the room, closing the door behind him,..Akito tries to get up, Khayley helps him up and keeps her right arm around Akito's waist, she helps Akito closer to Kureno, Akito bends down just a little and kisses Kureno's cheek,)**_

_**Akito: (In tears, gives Kureno a couple more kisses on the cheek) Please...Kureno...Don't die...(Crys)**_

_**Khayley: (Looking very sad) Akito...You should sit back down...**_

_**Akito: Khayley...I want to...Sit here on the bed beside Kureno...**_

_**Khayley: Alright...(Helps him sit down on the bed, sits down on the chair beside them)**_

_**Akito: (Shakes Kureno a little bit) Kureno...Please...Wake up...**_

_**Kureno: (Eyes opening a bit slow) Akito...**_

_**Khayley: Kureno...(Hushed voice)**_

_**Akito: Ku---(falling back)**_

_**Khayley: Akito! (Catches him before he hits the ground) Are you ok? **_

_**Kureno: (Leaned up) Akito...**_

_**(Akito's eyes are closed)**_

_**Khayley: Akito...**_

_**Akito: Khayley...What happened?...**_


End file.
